mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
|mission=y }} Profile Personal summary Lucy was born in Atara on Autumn of Day 7. Having been inspired after reading the "Soaring Above Highwind" series, Lucy had always dreamed of becoming a teacher."Do you even have to ask? I've always wanted to be a teacher in a frontier town ever since I read the "Soaring Above Highwind" series when I was little. The Mayor has also been very supportive of our school." Play dates. She studied in Vega 5 to pursue a teaching credential before coming to Portia. At some point, she moved to Portia to teach the children of the small town at the Portia School. Lucy teaches the history of Portia and the events prior to the new age. Physical appearance Lucy wears a white jacket, a light blue shirt, and a yellow and orange striped smock over orange shin-length jeans. Related characters doesn't have family in Portia, but she does have her five students at the Portia School: Polly, Molly, Dolly, Jack, and Toby. Of the five children at school, she is most positive toward Polly, who is a good student, and she is most negative toward Toby, whom she considers a troublemaker. Note: does not have a relationship network. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Buddy= |Friend= }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Sour Food and Bitter Food *Dislikes Meat |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2=N/A |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Leaking Pipe :The pipe on the school building is leaking, help Lucy fix the pipe. ; The Broken Clock :The Portia School building clock is broken, Lucy wants it fixed soon. Gallery Lucy.jpg References ru:Люси Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes